


Teach Me

by Tsukinoizhou



Series: Unreal [1]
Category: 8-BitRyan, Razzbowski - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukinoizhou/pseuds/Tsukinoizhou
Summary: Love.
A deadly poison; the more you have, the more dangerous it becomes.
_____________________________________________________________________________
During all my life I had never been interested in love; I thought it was just a lie because I had not  found my true love, until I met him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided very well how the story goes on so probably there will be many modifications.

# Warnings

## This story may contain certain themes not suitable for anyone such as:

-Smut

-Underage characters/sexual intercourse

-Angst

-Suicide attempt

-Self-harming

-Foul language

 

* * *

 

 

**I will be changing these warnings constantly depending of how the story turns.**

 

 


End file.
